Lucky?
by heroherondaletotherescue
Summary: Ayesha had never been lucky when it came to love. Frankly, she had never been lucky when it came to anything. But of course she had to be unlucky and in love with the one person she was sure that disliked her beyond belief. Remus Lupin. Prefect. Fifth Year. Marauder. Werewolf. She was screwed. / Marauders Era / One-Shot / RLOC


Lucky?

Ayesha had never been lucky when it came to love. Frankly, she had never been lucky when it came to anything.

But of course she had to be unlucky and in love with the one person she was sure that disliked her beyond belief.

Remus Lupin.

Prefect. Fifth Year. Marauder. _Werewolf_.

That last one on the list was one that the general public weren't privy too and quite honestly she wasn't meant to be either, but she had just happened to stumble upon his secret. It's not like the Slytherin actively sought out to uncover his secrets, but she had to admit that it wasn't concealed as best as it could have been.

That along with her extensive knowledge of life-limiting illnesses and chronic conditions of the magical world, she was easily able to connect the dots. _Well_ , she liked to think it would have been that clear, but if she was being honest she had no bloomin' idea. The only reason she had come across this secret was because she was studying from one of Madame Pomfrey's own personal notes and thus hadn't been allowed to leave the Hospital Wing should she lose the heavy and dusty volume.

It had also happened to be the night of the first full moon during her Fifth year at Hogwarts. In preparation and with everything going on, Madame Pomfrey and their Headmaster Dumbledore had both thought it was best that Ayesha be there to help out with their other patients and students whilst Madame Pomfrey dedicated herself to looking after Remus that night. Ayesha knew that it was the utmost of importance not to spread rumours or talk about what students were brought into the Hospital Wing with, it was not only a part of professionalism something she aspired to maintain, but it was common decency.

But that night had also happened to be the night that a terrible case of Dragon Pox had escaped and there were three students who were suffering, and so Madame Pomfrey was doing her best to see to their symptoms and hope that the fatal ailment didn't take their lives.

"Ayesha, it is of the utmost importance that you handle this with great care," The healer had told her. She had given her all of the potions that Remus would need to ingest, and a list of things that had she had to look out for as well as some bandages and a healing slave for his wounds. She had listened to the long list with care and had made sure to hang onto her every word in order not to miss a beat.

But the one thing that her mentor had not told her was that it was Remus who was the sufferer of this lycanthropy. She had prepared herself the entire way over to the separate bed that was down the hall from the others, doing her best to keep her excitement and worries at bay. It was exhilarating to be such a secret keeper, but she knew that the poor soul that had to go through these transformations probably hated it, but she did her best to keep all of her curiosity hidden until after. Well, at least she had tried.

When she had gently pulled the curtain open just enough for her to get in she saw that it was a boy, and nothing more. He was turned over on his side, the blankets draped over his legs and his lean bare back visible to her, red and angry scars marring his pale skin. Some were old, some were fresh and new and she knew they had to be the reason he looked so tense.

At the noise, the boy in the bed had turned over, and that's when she saw his face. She had nearly dropped the tray that she had been holding with his potions but she was quick to regain her composure.

"W-What are you doing here?" Remus spluttered, groaning in pain as he moved, his poor attempt at hiding his wounds.

"I…" She began but was at a loss for words. "Madame Pomfrey can't be here tonight to take care of you. She sent me instead. I have all your regular potions for pain and some slave for your wounds. I promise I'm not here to hurt you or to tell anyone."

She could see the fear on his face, but when she spoke, reassuring him that she was just there to help he let his guard down a bit more.

"Here, have this one first, it'll help with the pain." She set the tray down on the table beside his bed and uncorked the lid off a blue potion, passing it along to him. "It might make you a bit nauseous, if it does I have something you can take to counteract that."

He had downed it in one go without a word, passing it back to her. He had a sour look on his face and she knew it was because the potion tasted vile from personal experience.

"What hurts?" She asked.

"Everything."

She realised it had been a stupid question and she cringed before shaking it off, instructing him to lay on his stomach. When he didn't she gave him an exasperated look, it was obvious he didn't trust her, but she didn't have the time or patience to sit there with him and play friends before she could help.

"Listen here, I know you don't trust me but I'm trying to help. If you don't turn on your stomach I can't dress the insanely large cuts you have on your back and you won't be able to heal or get any sleep. Now turn over before I make you."

Her voice was stern and if it had been under any other circumstances he would have laughed but he rolled his eyes feeling like he had just been told off by his mother or McGonagall and so he turned over like she asked, smashing his face into the pillow and clinging onto his sheets when she touched his wounds. They burned and stung far worse than they had the last full moon because this one had been disastrous. He had inflicted these wounds on himself to try and stay in control but in the end it hadn't mattered, the wolf inside of him was just too powerful. Remus did his best to stop himself from crying. He could do that when Ayesha was long gone and it was only him in the comfort of the hard mattress in the hospital wing.

It hadn't taken long for her to clean and dress them and the pain had significantly gone down after she had done so. If his pride wasn't so damaged and she wasn't a Slytherin he might have said thank you, but he was still coming down off a full moon and in a ridiculous amount of pain so he just ignored her existence. But she didn't seem to mind as long as he let her do her work. It was obvious that she was learning a lot under Madame Pomfrey because she hadn't even had to ask him what he needed, she had anticipated it before he even knew what was coming next.

"Here, this last one is a draught of peace, it will help you fall asleep," Ayesha said, passing him the glass vial with the sea-green liquid that sloshed inside as she moved it. "I take some every now and then, it really helps take the edge off."

"I-," He was about to apologise for his behaviour that night. He had been so terrible and rude to her and she had helped him through it all, every step of the way. "Thanks." That was the most he could muster in his riddled state and she shrugged her shoulders as though to say it was nothing.

Once he had drunk it, he laid back down on his stomach as not to upset the wounds on his back and she draped a light sheet over him to keep him warm, but nothing too heavy as not to aggravate his already painful wounds.

In minutes he was asleep and she silently bid him goodnight, blowing out the candle on his bed side and closing the curtains as she left.

* * *

The next morning Remus felt more alive.

He woke up with his body aching from his nightly activities, but it wasn't as bad as usual which had been a shock for him considering how he usually felt post-transformation. But the young sandy haired prefect didn't have time to bask in the sunlight that peaked through the curtains that morning in the hospital wing as his friends came tumbling into the chairs next to his bed as soon as his breakfast had arrived.

James glasses were slipping down the slope of his nose and his hair was slightly skewed from bed, but a bright smile was on his face as he greeted Remus. Sirius who was sitting next to him had managed to fix his hair perfectly, but obviously hadn't paid any attention to his uniform as he sat there with his shirt untucked and his tie crooked against his chest, the top button popped open for effect. Finally, Peter stood at the foot of his bed, a crooked smile on his face, and dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep from the night before.

"How are you feeling, moony?" James asked, patting his friend on the shoulder who was now sitting up in bed, resting against fluffy pillows that hadn't been there the night before. Remus had a suspicion that Ayesha had done something to the pillows and mattress because they seemed far too comfortable than they usually were and it made him feel all the more guilty for being so rude to her last night with his lack of communication.

"Not bad," Remus said with a sigh, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He had managed to get at least seven hours of sleep in but it wasn't nearly enough. He could go with sleeping the rest of the day, but it was Tuesday and he knew he had to get back to classes at some point during the day. They had exams coming up soon and he didn't want to fall more behind than he already was.

"That's good to hear," Peter said, a loud yawn betraying how he truly slept. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby actually. It was that potion that helped me the most I think," Remus said, remembering the draught of peace.

"Wish I had some of that stuff," Sirius said, leaning back against the chair as he stretched his arms. "Might have to ask Poppy for some."

"Actually she didn't give it to me, it was someone else," Remus said, unsure of why he was even correcting Sirius. He had a feeling that his friends wouldn't let it go and it was too late when he realised his mistake and he was quick to cover it up.

"Someone else, aye? Who was it then?"

"Another healer, I'm not sure who," Remus lied. "There had been a breakout of Dragon Pox so Madame Pomfrey had to see to those students, whoever the healer was they were only there for the night before going back to St. Mungo's I assume," Remus said.

"You sure you didn't recognise them."

"No, I don't know who they are," Remus said, and there was some truth to his words. He really didn't know Ayesha. He knew that she was a Slytherin, and that she was ambitious with her studies, always coming in or close to first place in whatever subject she was studying. He knew the type of crowd she would hang out with, and that she seemed to be more like the Malfoy's and the Black's but then again, it could all be a façade, because he knew better than anyone else what it was like hiding who you truly were.

So he couldn't really judge her because Remus didn't know the first thing about her, but after last night's encounter, he wanted to know so much more about the intriguing girl who had put aside her prejudice's and helped someone who was in need.

The rest of the day had gone by quickly. He had spent most of it in the hospital wing but Madame Pomfrey had let him out for the last two classes of the day which happened to be Herbology. It was terribly slow and it was shared with the Slytherin's but he was occupied with the distraction that came in the form of Ayesha Willowdale.

He didn't know much about her, other than the fact that she was in his year, a Slytherin and she had the ambition of becoming a Healer in the future. He spent quite a bit of time trailing his eyes over her, from the dark hair that was pulled up in a neat bun on her head, to the small scar that she had on the back of her neck that looked like it was still fresh, even though he knew it was from a quidditch accident back in first year. She was continually surprising him and he wasn't sure why, but she intrigued him.

It was then as he shamelessly checked her out that his hazel eyes met her dark brown irises. She looked at him with curiosity and then her eyes were drawn down to his work and she motioned towards him.

They were meant to be planting some medicinal herbs that would speed up the healing process of infected wounds when he had dug out too much soil since his eyes had been occupied on her. He blushed with embarrassment and then looked back to his friends who were still caught up in conversation, but it seemed as though Sirius had caught what Remus was all hot and bothered about.

"Checking out the resident snake are we, Remus? Who knew you had it in you," Sirius teased.

"What's happening?" James asked as he and Peter finished their vivid conversation about the eclairs at dessert last night.

"Nothing," Remus insisted.

"Remus here was ogling a one Miss, Willowdale, I believe it is," Sirius said, inclining his head in the direction of the Slytherin who had already finished with her work and had now moved onto the theory part of the lesson.

"What?"

"She is a beauty, isn't she?" Peter sighed only to have Sirius whack him on the back of the head with his glove.

"She's also a Slytherin, they're not to be trusted," Sirius threw back, still bitter about his brother and the rest of the prejudice Black family that resided in the emerald green house.

"How do you know that?" Remus defended. "You don't even know her, how can you judge her?"

"Remus, all Slytherin's I've ever met are sneaky and conniving. It would be rare for her to be any different," Sirius scoffed.

"Isn't that a bit stereotypical?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, that kinda is, Pads," James piped in. "Besides, from what I've heard, she's actually quite nice." He had noticed her helping out the first year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor's just last week when they had all gotten lost for their lesson in the dungeons. He was surprised to see that she had not only directed them but took them there himself. She was certainly not what he had expected.

"Why are you getting so worked up about it anyhow, Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Because she was the one who helped me last night when Madame Pomfrey was sick."

"I knew it was someone you recognised! You're a terrible liar you know."

"Wait, so does that mean, _she knows_?" Peter asked with wide eyes in reference to Remus's affliction.

"Yes, she knows and she didn't say anything, she helped me last night," Remus said. "That's why I think it's wrong to call her a snake when all she's shown me was human decency instead of running for the hills and screaming werewolf," Remus whispered harshly before turning away from his friends.

Sirius apologised for jumping to conclusions, but the fact still remained that Remus had defended her and she had heard the entire conversation when she walked by to plant her pot, leaving the Herbology class with a smile on her face.

* * *

Months had passed on and she had been there to help Remus with the last few transformations, granted this time Madame Pomfrey was there so the interactions were even more awkward, but it was still something. She sat by his bed, checking up on him every now and then when he had a particularly awful night. She was falling fast for the Gryffindor despite not wanting to. But the heart wants what the heart wants.

She felt protective over him. She didn't want anyone to find out his secret. She could see the way he judged himself already and she knew that if others had found out about it, it would be worse. So she always did her best to help him recover swiftly, coming up with smart excuses for him to give to friends or others as to why he was absent so it wouldn't seem suspicious. Most just thought that Remus had a very poor immune system, and he had thanked her for her help with a smile each time. She was glad that they were becoming friends, well she hoped they were at least, but it was hard to tell when he withdrew into this shy persona every time they saw each other out of class.

But today was worse, because it wasn't shy, it was just pure distrust that she saw on his face.

Ayesha had heard Severus go on and on about Potter and his friends all morning in Potions, and then again in Transfiguration and she was bloody sick of it. Now to see him so obviously stalk Remus and then pull out his wand, she had to step in. Remus was already in bad enough shape after the Full Moon last night and she didn't need Severus wrecking all her hard work of healing him up.

"Ten points from Slytherin," She yelled out at Severus who nearly tripped over his own two feet to turn back and look at her in fear that a prefect had nearly caught him in the act, but he scowled when he saw it was just Ayesha. Remus and Sirius had also turned back at the commotion, watching over in confusion, but it was then that Sirius caught eye of Snape's wand and it all clicked into place.

"You aren't even a prefect, Willowdale," Snape snapped at her.

"No, I'm not, but I could grab one, after all you are the one who had his wand out and ready to hex another student behind their back. And I'm sure my two witnesses here won't mind testifying that to Headmaster Dumbledore."

"You are meddling in business that isn't your own, I suggest you leave." Snape turned towards her, a threatening expression written on his face.

"How old are you Severus? Act your age why don't you, its' terribly pathetic."

She crossed her arms and leaned against a pillar in the wall casually, her eyes as sharp as an eagle as she narrowed them towards Snape, giving him a warning.

It was then that a Hufflepuff prefect walked on by at the perfect moment. Just before he walked up toward them, Ayesha moved to stand by Remus's side, grasping his hand in her own. He looked down at her in confusion but she shook her head, looking back at the prefect that had just arrived.

"It's past curfew. What are you all doing out of your dorms?" He asked, eyeing them all down suspiciously.

"I'm so sorry, I was just escorting Mr. Lupin and Black here to the Hospital Wing," Ayesha spoke up suddenly, an innocent look appearing on her face. "Headmaster Dumbledore gave me permission since I'm training with Madame Pomfrey. We didn't mean to be out so late," She fiddled with her fingers nervously and threw a shy look at the sixth year Hufflepuff, looking up at him with innocent eyes and he was a goner in a second. She wasn't any fool, she knew that she was beautiful, it was all the thick and angular shapes of her face, not to mention the perfect symmetry that she had inherited from her late mother and she used it when it was needed.

"And you?" The Hufflepuff prefect directed his question to Snape, obviously accepting Ayesha's excuse.

Snape sneered at Ayesha as he turned around, walking off into the distance. "I was just leaving."

"That's what I thought."

And with that, Ayesha walked with Remus and Sirius, and they pretended to head in the direction of the hospital wing. She realised they were still holding hands and she quickly let go, trying to forget about the way her hand burned when their hands touched.

"We could have managed him on our own you know," Sirius commented.

"He was coming at you from behind, like a coward. I was just trying to help," Ayesha said with a frown unsure of why they were both taking it so seriously.

"I don't need you fighting my battles for me," Remus said, his voice low. He cringed at the sound but his throat was still sore from howling all night long. He didn't want or need her pity.

His words had stung harder than she expected them to. She did him a favour and he threw it back in her face. Her expression became steely and she merely glanced at Sirius who was awfully quiet before looking back at Remus.

"Whatever, Lupin."

She moved on forward, her feet walking faster as she headed back in the direction of the hospital wing. She had no idea what they were doing out of bed so late, but she didn't care. She had promised to help Madame Pomfrey out with preparing some healing potions, and that was what she was going to do. She wasn't going to waste any more time worrying about what Remus Lupin thought of her, despite her growing affection for him. She scolded herself for ever thinking that the Gryffindor could see her for something more than just a Slytherin.

* * *

Weeks flew on by without a word shared between the two and they found themselves in the Hospital Wing post-full moon. This one had been worse than ever.

Remus had felt guilty after their last encounter and had moved to apologise but Ayesha wasn't having any of it. She was ignoring him and it didn't take a genius to figure out why. He had insulted her. After all the help and care that she had provided him, all he had done was stick to his prejudices that she was a Slytherin just like the rest, when she had given him the curtesy of not doing that.

He felt like a prat, and he didn't know what to say when she dressed his wounds once more that night, silently taking care of him.

Just as she was about to leave his bedside he grabbed her wrist, causing her to look up and into his eyes. It was the first time all night that they had made eye contact and he felt his skin heat up.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked with pursed lips, the annoyance clear on her face.

"You know what for," Remus said. "You were just trying to be my friend, but at the time I just thought you had done it out of pity."

"I could never pity you, Remus," Ayesha said, her eyes softening at his confession. "Look, it's in the past, alright. I won't hold it against you." She knew she couldn't, not when he was giving her those soft puppy dog eyes.

"I want you to know that I appreciate everything that you do for me, truly. You could have treated me like a piece of dirt once you found out but you've shown me nothing but kindness and I've only repaid you with my rudeness."

"Honestly, Remus, it's fine." She was starting to feel her cheeks warm at his compliments and she really had forgiven him. She wasn't so sure she could stay angry at him for long.

"No, it's not. It was wrong to treat you like that and it was even more wrong to judge you because you were a Slytherin when in fact your heart is probably kinder than most Hufflepuffs I know."

She blushed and this time she had to look away. Her fact felt hot and her stomach was a mess from the look he was giving her. She was flustered and apparently he was getting a kick out of it because he let out a chuckle when she avoided his gaze. "You're one for compliments tonight."

"I just- I wanted to make sure things were alright between us."

"They are."

"I better go, it's late."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek goodnight and though it surprised her she did her best to remain composed. She stood up and straightened her shirt before leaving the room, closing the curtain behind her. She held her hand up at her chest clutching it where he had held gently onto her wrist and she closed her eyes, cursing under her breath as she recalled the tingling feeling on her cheek when his lips touched it. Her heart was still racing and she knew that she was so unlucky to be in love with Remus Lupin, because she was sure that he would never love her back, not in the way she wanted.

* * *

The weekend had arrived and Ayesha had never been happier to sleep in bed all day. And that's what she did. She slept all day, and not because she just wanted to lay in, but because she was actually sick.

It had been a good 17 hours and she hadn't woken up yet and her dorm mates were worried about her.

Karina had tried to shake Ayesha awake, but only received a groan in response. When Karina had placed her hand against Ayesha's forehead, her cold fingertips burned against her skin. Ayesha was hot and it looked like she was burning up.

"I think she's sick," Karina told Elizabeth who was standing by her side, looking over at Ayesha's pale face with worry.

"We should call, Madame Pomfrey," Elizabeth said.

The girls had done so, quickly relaying the message that Ayesha was sick. With the help of the healer, they had transported Ayesha down into the Hospital Wing where she could be properly looked after.

She hadn't been there for long before she woke up, only to have Madame Pomfrey force her to drink all sorts of dreadful tasting potions. But it was at least enough to keep herlucid. It turns out that Ayesha had contracted an extreme form of what could be seen as a magical flu and it would take a few days for her to recover. Her body was weak and she could barely move an arm.

Madame Pomfrey assumed it might have been from working overtime in both her studies and at the Hospital Wing where she was training or it could have been something she got off another patient that just developed into something worse.

But the matter of the fact was that her entire weekend would be spent in the Hospital Wing and alone for that matter because Sunday was Hogsmeade day and her friends all had plans to go.

So she lay there in bed, all alone and bored out of her mind until she heard a whisper.

"Hey."

She turned her head to the entrance of her bed on the right side to see Remus appear. He was dressed in casual clothing, jeans and a warm looking taupe jumper. He seemed to have a healthy glow on his face, his cheeks warm and rosy. He looked much better than he had in a long time.

"Hi," She said, cringing as her voice croaked.

"Looks like the tables have turned, huh?" He asked, taking a seat on the edge of her bed, grasping her hand in his own before she could protest. She was sure that her pale and sickly face would now have some colour.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Hogsmeade with your friends?"

"I think I can miss out one day, besides, wasn't that the same question I posed to you a few months ago?"

"Yeah," She said, not having the energy to say much more. It was then that her eyes noticed the little basket that Remus had placed down by the floor.

"What's in that?"

"I thought I'd bring some food, and I heard your favourite novel was Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen so I thought you might like if I read to you."

She was sure if she wasn't in love with the fool already she would be by now. He was willingly spending his weekend with her in the Hospital Wing and he had brought her snacks and a book to read to keep her company so she wouldn't feel alone.

"You're one of a kind, you know that right?"

"I know."

She just smiled at him, her heart too full for words in that moment.

"Well, shuffle up," Remus said.

With his help he had propped the pillows up and she found herself resting her head against his shoulder as he sat next to her on the bed, the novel in hand and his smooth voice reading aloud the enticing and riveting words of Austen.

And for once in a long time, Ayesha couldn't help but feel that she was actually lucky.

Because there was no other way that she could be there right now, in his arms if she was anything other than lucky.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I know there wasn't any kiss and I really wanted there to be one, but this was just so nice and fulfilling without it, so I just left it like that. But since I know a lot of you will either request it or complain about it, here's a bonus scene where Remus and Ayesha tell the boys that they're together in a non-conventional way.

Let me know what you think through a review, please!

Heroherondale. x

 **BONUS SCENE:**

Once Ayesha had recovered she felt like she was on cloud nine.

Remus had asked her out and she had said yes, after her brain finally kicked in and sent the message through her nervous system so the words could tumble off her lips.

It had only been a few weeks of secret rendezvous but Remus insisted on telling his friends about it. But Ayesha pointed out that since Sirius had annoyed her that one time in class last week she wanted to announce it in a possible shocking or annoying way, so they had devised a plot and it had been brilliant.

Remus was sitting in the common room that Friday evening, enjoying the quiet area. In fact, it seemed that only the Marauders were there in fact. Most students were either sleeping away, studying in the library that had extended open hours on Friday's or they were partying in the Ravenclaw common room where a pre-exam party was going on. Shocking, for most considering that it was the Ravenclaw's who were holding it, but most didn't object and had decided to go along to the festivities.

Except for Remus and his friends after he had convinced them to spend the night in the Gryffindor common room and play exploding snap into the late hours of the morning.

There was a loud noise coming outside of the portrait hole and James had been sent to investigate only to find a fuming Ayesha standing outside.

"Where is Remus?" She demanded, giving James her most furious look. It had been funny to see the mortified look on the boys face as he figured out what his next answer should be.

"He's not here."

"He is here. I was told that he was here and he has something of mine and I need it."

"Well you can come and get it later, no Slytherin's allowed in here, it is the Gryffindor common room after all," James said.

It was then that Sirius came over to see what was happening only to smirk at the sight of Ayesha.

"Ah, Ayesha, what brings you here?"

She let out a frustrated sigh and crossed her arms. "I need to speak to Remus, he has something of mine and I need it back."

"Come on, James, just let her in. Then we can go back to relaxing," Sirius said.

Ever since the Snape incident he had started to warm up to Ayesha a bit more. That and she had snuck him some eclairs one night when she had brought Remus a hot chocolate from the kitchens when he was healing in the Hospital Wing, so now she was definitely in his good books.

"Fine," James sighed, rolling his eyes before stepping away from the portrait hole, giving her enough space to walk in.

"Thank you."

She walked in, her eyes darting around the room before she saw Remus. She did her best to stop a smile from erupting on her lips. She wanted to play his friends and so she put on her acting shoes and got to work.

"You insufferable idiot! I can't believe you've done this again!" Though her voice wasn't loud or booming, her words were stiff and venomous and directed at Remus.

Peter watched on with amusement in his eyes and Sirius snickered whilst James frowned unsure of what was going on.

"What are you on about?" Remus asked, flipping another card, acting nonchalant as she continued her tirade.

"How many times do you have to get it through your thick head?

"Maybe you'll have to explain it one more time."

"I told you not to steal it, but what did you do, you went ahead and did exactly what I told you _not_ to do," Ayesha said, as Remus stood up moving to the centre of the room before turning around to face her as his friends looked on in confusion.

"Well it's not my fault, I couldn't help it!" Remus said back, frustration seeping into his voice as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, are you going to give it back?" She demanded.

"Fine, but remember, you asked for it," Remus said before taking a step forward his chest practically pressed against hers.

His friends watched on in anticipation, worried for a second that the two were going to whip out their wands and duel it out if Remus didn't give back whatever he had stolen when the impossible, the absolutely unbelievable happened causing them to all drop their jaws and Peter to squeal.

His hands moved to cup her face before he swooped down, his lips pressing against hers in a needy kiss. Her heart was beating wildly against her rib cage and she was sure that Remus had never kissed her with such passion like he was in this moment. His hands then travelled down her waist til they rested at the small of her back pulling her closer to him causing her to gasp into his mouth.

Her arms found themselves wrapped leisurely around his neck, her fingertips tangling in his tousled hair as she pulled him closer to her, a breathy moan escaping her lips as he slanted his mouth over hers harder than before. They were only meant to make it a small kiss but it was funnier the longer it went on, not to mention they were having a good time. After enjoying themselves a little bit more Remus pulled away first, resting his forehead against hers as his breaths came in fast. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen and he took pride in the fact that he had made her crack.

"You happy now?" Remus asked with a wolfish grin on his lips.

"Yeah, I'm good."

With one final peck on his lips, she stepped back, bringing a hand up to ruffle his hair.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

With that she was gone out the portrait door, laughter falling off her lips especially when she glanced back at the awe-struck faces of his friends, and a moment later she heard a loud thud and she was sure that Peter might have possibly fainted.

It was a good night indeed.

 **The end.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to J.K Rowling, anything that isn't familiar is mine. I own my OCs and creative genius.**_


End file.
